Devil Fruit list
Devil Fruit List OPRP has many usable devil fruits, both custom and canon. The current listing is as follows- Paramecia *Aka Aka no Mi Fruit - Tier 4 (4 Traits) *Awa Awa no Mi Fruit - *Bane Bane no Mi Boing Fruit - *Bara Bara no Mi Chop Fruit - *Beri Beri no Mi Berry Fruit - Tier 4 (4 Traits) *Bobu Bobu no Mi Sponge Fruit - *Bomu Bomu no Mi Bomb Fruit - *Choki Choki no Mi Snip Fruit - Tier 2 (6 Traits) *Chou Chou no Mi Omen Fruit - *Denro Denro no Mi Chimney Fruit - *Doa Doa no Mi Door Fruit - *Doku Doku no Mi Poison Fruit - Tier 2 (6 Traits) *Doru Doru no Mi Wax Fruit - *Foto Foto no Mi Photo Fruit - *Fuu Fuu no Mi Party Fruit - Tier 4 (4 Traits) *Gan Gan no Mi Eye Fruit - *Gomu Gomu no Mi Rubber Fruit - *Guru Guru no Mi Spin Fruit - *Hada Hada no Mi Shed Fruit - Tier 5 (3 Traits) *Han Han no Mi Opposite Fruit - *Hashi Hashi no Mi Scribble Fruit - *Iwa Iwa no Mi Celebration Fruit - *Jigu Jigu no Mi Puzzle Fruit - *Jisha Jisha no Mi Magnet Fruit - *Kakudo Kakudo no Mi Angle Fruit - Tier 5 (3 Traits) *Kenpei Kenpei no Mi Unity Fruit - *Kilo Kilo no Mi Kilogram Fruit - *Kira Kira no Mi (Diamond Diamond Fruit) - *Mini Mini no Mi (Mini Mini Fruit) - *Mochi Mochi no Mi Rice Fruit - *Nokku Nokku no Mi Knock Fruit - *Nori Nori no Mi Glue Fruit - *Ori Ori no Mi Bind Fruit - *Onchou Onchou no Mi Tone Fruit - *Pata Pata no Mi Fan Fruit - *Pera Pera no Mi Language Fruit - *Rappu Rappu no Mi Wrap Fruit - *Ripi Ripi no Mi Encore Fruit - *Sabi Sabi no Mi Rust Fruit - *Seba Seba no Mi Squeeze Fruit - *Senta Senta no Mi Center Fruit - *Shari Shari no Mi Wheel - Tier 5 (3 traits) *Sube Sube no Mi Smooth Fruit - *Suke Suke no Mi Clear Fruit - *Supa Supa no Mi Blade Fruit - *Taka Taka no Mi Tile Fruit - *Toge Toge no Mi Spike Fruit – Tier 4 (4 Traits) *Tsun Tsun no Mi Shoulder Fruit - Tier 4 (4 Traits) *Yomi Yomi no Mi Revive Fruit - *Zara Zara no Mi Rough Fruit - Zoan Note: These are not the only available zoan fruits. These are just the ones that are taken. There's countless animals for zoan fruits and we couldn't be asked to list them all. *Hebi Hebi no Mi Snake Fruit Model: Inland Taipan - *Hito Hito no Mi Human Fruit - *Inu Inu no Mi Dog Fruit Model: Wolf - *Inu Inu no Mi Dog Fruit Model: Spotted Hyena - *Inu Inu no Mi Dog Fruit Model: Fox - *Kuma Kuma no Mi Bear Fruit Model: Grizzly Bear - *Iizuna Iizuna no Mi Weasel Fruit Model: Badger - *Mausu Mausu no Mi Mouse Fruit Model: Mouse - *Mushi Mushi no Mi Bug Fruit Model: Pepsi Wasp - *Neko Neko no Mi Cat Fruit Model: Puma - *Saru Saru no Mi Monkey Fruit Model: Gorilla - *Toka Toka no Mi Lizard Fruit Model: Komodo Dragon - *Tori Tori no Mi Bird Fruit Model: Penguin - *Uma Uma no Mi Horse Fruit Model: Mustang - *Ushi Ushi no Mi Cow Fruit Model: Bull - *Ushi Ushi no mi Cow Fruit Model: Sheep - Ancient Zoan *Neko Neko no Mi Cat Fruit Model: Sabertooth - *Ryuu Ryuu no Mi Dinosaur Fruit Model: Ankylosaurus - *Ryuu Ryuu no Mi Dinosaur Fruit Model: Spinosaurus - Mythological Zoan *Inu Inu no Mi Dog Fruit Model: Black Dog - *Inu Inu no Mi Dog Fruit Model: Fenrir - *Neko Neko no Mi Cat Fruit Model: Sekhmet - *Saru Saru no Mi Monkey Fruit Model: Nue - *Toko Toko no mi Lizard Fruit Model: Cherufe - *Tori Tori no Mi Bird Fruit Model: Thunderbird - Logia *Ame Ame no Mi Candy Fruit - *Goro Goro no Mi Lightning Fruit - *Hie Hie no Mi Chilly Fruit - *Magu Magu no Mi Magma Fruit - *Mera Mera no Mi Flame Fruit - *Moku Moku no Mi Smoke Fruit - *Numa Numa no Mi Swamp Fruit - *Pika Pika no Mi Light Fruit - *Sieto Sieto no mi Star fruit- *Suna Suna no Mi Sand Fruit - *Taru Taru no Mi Tar Fruit - *Toro Toro no Mi Liquid Fruit - *Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi Clay Fruit - *Wata Wata no Mi Cotton Fruit - *Yami Yami no Mi Darkness Fruit - *Yuki Yuki no Mi Snow Fruit - Category:Paramecia Category:Zoan Category:Logia